The City of the Living Dead
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: Yami is a member of STARS in Raccoon City but soon the living dead took over, will he escape the city, with the help from Seto a mercant from Umbrella? SetoXYami


The City of the Living Dead

I used Resident Evil Apocalypse and Nemesis to make this story, it will be the same but not but I'm trying to make some more ideas

Chapter One The Beginning

_Racoon City, a place where we people live, we are rule by the Umbrella Corp_

_They are the most powerful company here in New York_

_Needless to say, they create the most powerful weapons and they research the top virus_

_The people of Racoon City were afraid of them, but soon the Umbrella Corp will soon make chaos, if only we have the courage to stand up, it true that time goes by as justice appear but for how long..._

_Hi I'm Yami Mutou and I'm here to tell you about my last escape_

_**September 24 Daylight**_

I was busy finishing filing some papers on my work place at the RPD (Racoon Police Department) I was a member of STARS, as I was done finishing my work, my old friend Carlos came to me

"Hey Yami, I see you finish you work already" said Carlos, I met him when I join STARS, you could say he was a best friend around

"Yeah, I have Carlos, and just in time" said Yami as he put the files in the drawer

"As always, you always finish your work before going home" said Carlos

Soon Yami get up and took his jacket with him as he and Carlos went out of their working place and went to the office, when they got there, they saw some of the STARS member, it seem like they caught many criminal but they were like.. Going nuts.

"What is going on around here? It like a zoo in here" said Yami, it like the criminal were acting like they were crazy dogs

"I heard that these people were attack civilians, just out of no where, some say they are going nuts or something but the department are looking at it, it like something inside of them made them go crazy" said Carlos

"Yeah you're right" said Yami

When they got out of the office, they walk together as they head to their apartment, you see they live in the same apartment but in a different room, when they got there, they were outside the door

"Well Yami, you should get some rest, the chief said we have to be at the Raccoon bridge by tonight, I'll give you a knock okay" said Carlos," Sure" said Yami as they went to their room

When Yami went to his room, he saw a package on his bed, as he place his jacket on his bed and sat on the bed, he open the package and there a necklace with something around it, then he saw a letter as he pick it up and began to read it

_**Dear Yami**_

_**Grandpa and I went to Egypt 2 weeks ago and we found this call the millennium puzzle, Grandpa say that it was wore my the great pharaoh 5,000 years ago and he almost looks like you Yami**_

_**And thanks for the gift, it was great**_

_**Hope this present give you good luck**_

_**Love Yugi**_

"Thanks Yugi" as Yami said it to himself, when he wore it, it was very light, at first he thought it was going to be heavy but it not, than he fell asleep on his bed

**_September 24 2.00pm_**

Suddenly I heard someone screaming as I woke up, I thought that someone is playing around but I was wrong, when I suddenly press the remote control , it turn on the television and something came up

"_**Lacy here with the news, and hour ago, the people were running around like carzy as zombie were taking over the city, the STARS are trying their best to control this but they are to many of them, and worst, the Raccoon Bridge has been blown of as it was the only way out, if you are at home, I suggest you lock yourself in or try to find help and…oh no!!" shouted the news lady as the zombies were behind them but soon the show went off**_

_That what I thought_ _that our end is near, it must been the Umbrella Corp, I have no choice, I can't stay here for very long, I have to find rescue, because this is my last escape_

To be continue…………………….

**Well how is it, I know I made some grammar errors but I'm trying, here a sneak preview of the next chapter**

"_So you're from STARS, figure" said Kaiba_

"_Look, we have to get out of here or he will get us" said Yami, trying to tell me but he was being stubborn_

"_Who is this 'he'?" said Kaiba_

"_Kaiba, we don't have time before…."_


End file.
